The General's Daughter
by Ella Hume
Summary: The ex-general of Macedonia, Costas, has a beautiful young daughter named Claudita. She has recently turned 19 and he wishes her to be married. What happens when she falls in love with Cleitus? Cleitus/Claudita, Hephaestion/Claudita
1. Chapter 1

The General's Daughter:

It was the year of 336 BC and the young Claudita, daughter of Costas the retired General of Macedonia, was in her 19th year. She was a beautiful young lady and many of the young men, in particular the soldiers, had tried desperately to catch her eye. She was interested in none. No man that she had met had that spark, that fire. She wanted the fairytale.

"Claudita, you must marry, and marry soon my dear. Your mother would've wanted it," Costas told her, as she lay on her side on a stack of silk pillows in her fathers study. He was sat with a roll of parchment and quill, no doubt writing some type of sermon which he would deliver to the counsel of Alexander.

"My dear, if you are so bored with this, then why not go and entertain Queen Olympias. Alexander is in consort with his soldiers, you will no doubt find her around the inner city,"

Claudita sat up immediately.

"Do I bore _you _father?" Claudita asked, looking up at him. Costas turned from what he was doing and looked at his daughter.

"No, darling, you do not. However, I do need to get this done. Would you mind leaving and old man to his work?" Claudita stood from her position in the silk pillows and hugged her father, kissing his forehead.

"You are not an old man, father, but I shall let you to your work. Good afternoon," Claudita said, and exited her father's study.


	2. Chapter 2

She made her way through the corridors of their house and out into the sunlight. Claudita wandered through the city, passing many soldiers, until she found the quarters of Alexander himself.

"He is meeting, with his… _boys_," came the sultry European voice of Olympias from behind her, as Claudita spied a room filled with conversational men. She turned to face Olympias, who had a serpent on her shoulder.

"Actually, I was after you. Father told me you may need company. Is that true?" Claudita asked the Queen. Olympias smiled.

"Ahh, Claudita. Beautiful, beautiful Claudita. Why are you not yet married? You know, Alexander may need a wife soon. There would be no one I would prefer him to have than you, my dear," Olympias told her. Claudita smiled, slightly frustrated.

"You are just as bad as my father, Olympias. Am I such a trouble, that I am not yet married? I care greatly for Alexander, but purely in a brotherly way. We are the same age, but I could never marry him," Olympias smiled at the young girl's boldness.

"I know, I was merely… putting the idea in your head. I would love to take your company this afternoon, but I fear I would only be a bore. Alexander is no longer interested in listening to anything I have to say. He seems to think that I am a witch," she confided. Claudita shook her head.

"No. It is the other men that he consorts with. Permenion and such. Generally the older ones, although I have noticed Cassander becoming more and more inclined to dislike you. Many of the men at that table, in fact. Except.. Who is that man?" Claudita asked, pointing to a warrior-like man with a strong muscular build and long dark hair, and strong facial features.

"Oh, yes… That is Cleitus, he was King Philip's favourite. He has always been a loyal member of the Macedonians, and indeed, an incredibly handsome young man," Olympias revealed. Claudita listened, half-heartedly. She was too busy concentrating on the man, Cleitus, that Olympias had named. Olympias noticed this, and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes. You shall marry Cleitus. I can see it now. He a loyal warrior, and you a loyal subject to your King and counsel. It will be a perfect match,"

"But I do not know him. All I know of him is by name only, I have never spoken with him," Claudita exclaimed.

"Perhaps now is your chance." Olympias said, and slowly retreated with her serpent. Claudita immediately spun around, almost falling over her toga as the men stood from their chairs and proceeded to the door. She started to head in the opposing direction, but was caught by Alexander.

"What a beauty to greet us after such an in depth meeting," Alexander spoke, and Claudita turned to face him. All of the men who had been conversing with him were already retreating, many looked unhappy, which was not an uncommon occurrence after a meeting with Alexander. Cassander and Hephaistion stood next to Alexander, as did the man Olympias had called Cleitus.

"Alexander, do you mock me in front of such company? I dare to say yes," Claudita quipped, returning to him and embracing him. Alexander pretended to be hurt, and clutched his hands to his heart.

"I dare not mock you, how could I?" it was at this point that Cassander and Hephaistion retreated, following in the direction that Olympias had gone. However, Cleitus remained.

"Any words, insult or not, would be an honor to hear from lips as lovely as yours," Cleitus spoke. Alexander nodded his head in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hear you are Cleitus? A great warrior, and possible guard to our Alexander?" Claudita asked, subconsciously turning her head to the side and stroking her hair. Cleitus was indeed handsome. No, handsome was not the right word. Beautiful? Quite possibly. His eyes, so dark. She knew that those eyes had witnessed many things, and so many dark things that her father had hidden her from. But still, she could look into those eyes for days and not be tired. Was she still staring at him? She wasn't sure. Was he speaking to her? She couldn't tell.

"Yes, my lady, I am Cleitus. It is an honour to meet you. A woman such as yourself should not be out here alone during the day. Anything could happen. May I walk with you?" Cleitus asked, outstretching his hand for her to take. He had noticed her looking at him. He recognized that look, for he had often received it from many women. However, he had never reciprocated such glances, but there was something different about the way this young girl was looking at him. She was trying to search his soul. Trying to find meaning beneath his eyes. It made him feel naked, and vulnerable. But she was so unlike any other woman he had seen.

"I shall leave you two alone then, darling please join my mother and I for dinner this evening. At sun down? Cleitus, tell Cassander and Hephaistion, you can all join us." Cleitus nodded his head, his long dark hair moving somewhat in the wind. Alexander kissed Claudita and hugged her graciously before he left her to be alone with Cleitus.


	5. Chapter 5

"Generally a man asks for a woman's name before he offers to take her home. You have done no such, yet," she quipped, as she started to walk off in the direction of her quarters. Cleitus was stunned. If this woman was trying to make him speechless, she was greatly succeeding. He realised that she had already made it a few paces in front of him, and he hurried to catch up with her.

"I do not need to ask your name, Claudita. For every man in this province, if there is anything worth knowing, then it is your name. You are the daughter of the ex-general Costas. Your mother, unfortunately, died when you were a young girl. You have been solely raised by your father, and you have a keen interest in political affairs, although because of your sex, you are not permitted to convey them in public," Cleitus informed her. Such a knowledge he had of her was almost frightful. "Am I on the right track?" Claudita nodded, and smiled shyly.

"And I also forgot to mention, you have the most beautiful smile of any woman. It makes me falter," he told her, again outstretching his hand for her to take. She took it, graciously, and he tightened his grip on her hand. Holding onto it securely. His hand hand was rough, but smooth, and the simple touch made her shiver. Cleitus noticed this.

"Are you cold? Would you like my cloak?" he asked. She shook her head, her long dark hair shifting beautifully next to her slightly pale complexion, "But you shivered," he queried. Claudita looked down, blushing a little as she looked back up.

"It was your touch. Your firm hands," she admitted. Cleitus smiled, and Claudita did too. Her heart was racing, from thinking of him, from looking at him. Was it possible to believe in love at first sight?

"Well, this is my quarters, my father will most likely be inside. You may come in if you wish?" Claudita asked, hoping he would say yes. Cleitus nodded, and followed her inside.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cleitus, my dear boy. Keeping my beautiful daughter company, I see?" Cleitus nodded.

"Your daughter is the most beautiful woman I have laid eyes on, General. I was accompanying her home. It would be a tragedy if anything were to happen to her."

"Indeed it would, she is still young and not yet married. What am I ever going to do with you," Costas said, turning to his daughter.

"_Father, _please. I have been invited to Alexander's quarters for dinner, I shall be accompanying Cleitus. I do not know when I shall return," Costas signaled that he had heard her, and she lead Cleitus through to the kitchen quarters of their house.

"Shall I make you something, are you hungry.. Or…?" she asked him. Cleitus smirked.

"What is the 'or…'" he inquired, standing to move closer to her as she fixed them some wine. By now he was right next to her, standing behind her. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. Again it made her heart race. He leant across her, brushing his chest against her back as he picked up his goblet.

"Cleitus I.." she started, as she turned around and into him. They were inches apart now. His eyes were open and vulnerable to her again. This was not lustful, this was something else. She wanted to taste him. She needed to taste him. Claudita brought her hands up to remove his goblet, and placed it back down on the stone counter. Instinctively she placed her hands on either side of his face, as he leant into her. He wrapped his strong arms around her body and kissed her with such a great passion. Claudita intuitively responded to his kiss. Never before had she kissed a man with such fervor, such passion. His lips were soft as silk on hers and the slight tickle of his beard excited her more. She removed her hands from the side of his face and placed them on the back of his head, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Cleitus had never felt such a strong impulse towards any woman before, and this was a completely foreign feeling to him, but he was greatly enjoying the sensation of her lips on his. She tasted sweet, oh so sweet, and he only wanted to taste more of her. But that was inappropriate. For they were not married. But as if by a silent vow, in that kiss they had both promised themselves to each other, forever, and Cleitus would not have any other woman apart from Claudita. _His _Claudita. Reluctantly, he pulled his lips away and rested his forehead against hers. They were both panting: both slightly out of breath.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, Claudita. I can not believe I've not noticed them," His brown pools staring into her green ones. She stroked his head, gently playing with is thick dark hair.

"As do you, soldier," she quipped. He smiled, and kissed her again, this time it was gentle and slow.

"It is almost sundown, we must be getting ready for dinner," Claudita told him, gently pushing on his chest as he let her pass. Cleitus turned and gazed at the young woman. She was already dressed elegantly in a long mauve toga with her hair flowing freely to just below her shoulders. It was slightly longer than his own hair.

"You are already an image of perfection. You need not change," Cleitus spoke his words freely, for they were words of truth. By the gods, if he could marry her now, right away, he would.

"You are such a sweet man, Cleitus. But please, entertain yourself as I fix my hair. I shall not be a moment," Claudita told him, stroking her palm across his face as she exited the room.

Cleitus, on the other hand, did entertain himself. He made his way back towards the study of Costas, and gently knocked on the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah, Cleitus my boy, come in, come in," Costas welcomed, and Cleitus entered the room, sitting down in a chair opposite the old general. "What may I do for you?" Costas asked.

Never had Cleitus been asked such a question without wholly knowing the answer to it. It was simple.

"General Costas, I apologise for the impulsiveness of my actions, but I must speak my mind, or in this case, my heart. I come to ask, for your daughter," Cleitus began. Costas face bore an enormous grin. Finally, someone had come for his daughter, and a man that he would be proud to call his son.

"Why, Cleitus. This is slightly unexpected, but if you are asking for my daughter's hand then…"

"Yes, I wish to marry Claudita. I hope I am able to make her happy. We will have a comfortable home, and she will still be able to have the lifestyle to which she is accustomed. She is beautiful, and I wish her to be the mother of my children. I do not care if they are sons or daughters. I am in love with her, general." Cleitus finished. General Costas could not have been more happy. He had never heard such good news.

"Yes. I give you permission to marry my daughter, Cleitus. And I welcome you as my son," Costas told him, standing to hug the younger man.

"She has not said yes, yet," Cleitus responded.

"I know my daughter, Cleitus. She will, she will,"

Claudita and Cleitus arrived in Alexander's quarters for dinner, and it was a lovely meal. During which, Cleitus had discreetly met with Alexander to tell him of his upcoming proposal to Claudita.

"Well that certainly was quick. We shall arrange for a wedding by the end of the week. Oh my Cleitus, married at last. You are approaching 30. I am so happy for you. You have my blessing, forever Cleitus. You and Claudita are a perfect match," Cleitus smiled, and took the elaborate ring that Alexander had given him. He wanted to have a private moment with Claudita, and then make the proposal.


	8. Chapter 8

After a light dessert, Claudita excused herself from the table to get some air. She stood out on the balcony of Alexander's quarters and looked out over the city. The sky was dark, but filled with beautiful shining stars. She shivered a little, and rubbed her arms to try and warm herself. Cleitus had followed her out, and noticed her rubbing her arms. This time, he pulled off his red cloak from around his shoulders and carefully placed it around hers. She flinched at the unexpected contact, and also in surprise of having company.

"I thought I'd join you. You seemed lonely," Cleitus told her, standing behind her and looking over the balcony.

"I'm not lonely. I just, needed to be alone for a moment," Claudita said. Cleitus was almost heartbroken by this.

"I shall leave you to your thoughts, then," he said, and turned to leave. Claudita turned around immediately and grabbed his bare arm.

"No! Please, Cleitus.. Don't leave me. Stay," she asked of him, turning back around to lean on the balcony. Cleitus smiled, and stood behind her, feeling so bold as to wrap his arms around her waist, and rest his chin on her shoulder. She felt his hair mix with hers, and she leant back against him, pulling his strong arms tighter around her waist. He gently moved one of his arms and pulled her hair back from her neck, kissing the sweet skin he had unveiled there. He felt her lean back into him more, and lightly rake her nails across the tanned skin of his forearm as she moaned quietly.

"Cleitus," she said, her voice barely above a whisper as her breathing started to become more ragged as Cleitus continued to kiss every inch of skin he was exposing.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked her, pulling back from her. She turned to face him, and pulled his face down towards hers, kissing him as passionately as they had done earlier that afternoon. Cleitus stumbled against her slightly as she pulled him flush against her body, and straight back against the balcony. Before he lost all sense of reasoning, Cleitus grudgingly pulled himself away from her kisses.

"Claudita, we must not. This is improper behaviour for two who are not yet married," Cleitus told her, quickly stealing a kiss as he finished his sentence. Now it was Claudita's turn to be heartbroken, but it was a look that Cleitus quickly recognized.

"No, no Claudita. Please, don't be upset.. What I meant was," he said, kneeling in front of her on one knee and pulling the ring out of the top of his robes," What I meant to say was… Claudita, I'm in love, with you, and I wish to spend my entire lifetime with you by my side. I wish you to be my wife, and I your husband, and I wish you to bear my children. I do not care if they are boys or girls, I only know that you must be their mother. Claudita, will you let me take you as my wife, will you marry me?"

Claudita was speechless. Never had she imagined that a proposal could be so romantic. She felt it was all too soon, but there was a strong connection with Cleitus, and she would serve him well as his wife. She nodded furiously, and bent down to his level.

"Yes yes.. A thousand times, yes Cleitus," she answered, leaning into him and kissing him deeply, a few stray tears flowing gently down her cheek. Cleitus rubbed them away with his thumbs, and kissed her again. He placed the ring onto her finger and picked her up without effort, placing her on a nearby lounge and climbing over her to meet her mouth with his.

"Is this still inappropriate behaviour, Cleitus?" she asked him, cautiously. He was a man with 10 years more experience on her. He stopped his assault on her mouth and looked down at his beautiful bride-to-be. Nuzzling his nose with hers.

After a light dessert, Claudita excused herself from the table to get some air. She stood out on the balcony of Alexander's quarters and looked out over the city. The sky was dark, but filled with beautiful shining stars. She shivered a little, and rubbed her arms to try and warm herself. Cleitus had followed her out, and noticed her rubbing her arms. This time, he pulled off his red cloak from around his shoulders and carefully placed it around hers. She flinched at the unexpected contact, and also in surprise of having company.

"I thought I'd join you. You seemed lonely," Cleitus told her, standing behind her and looking over the balcony.

"I'm not lonely. I just, needed to be alone for a moment," Claudita said. Cleitus was almost heartbroken by this.

"I shall leave you to your thoughts, then," he said, and turned to leave. Claudita turned around immediately and grabbed his bare arm.

"No! Please, Cleitus.. Don't leave me. Stay," she asked of him, turning back around to lean on the balcony. Cleitus smiled, and stood behind her, feeling so bold as to wrap his arms around her waist, and rest his chin on her shoulder. She felt his hair mix with hers, and she leant back against him, pulling his strong arms tighter around her waist. He gently moved one of his arms and pulled her hair back from her neck, kissing the sweet skin he had unveiled there. He felt her lean back into him more, and lightly rake her nails across the tanned skin of his forearm as she moaned quietly.

"Cleitus," she said, her voice barely above a whisper as her breathing started to become more ragged as Cleitus continued to kiss every inch of skin he was exposing.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked her, pulling back from her. She turned to face him, and pulled his face down towards hers, kissing him as passionately as they had done earlier that afternoon. Cleitus stumbled against her slightly as she pulled him flush against her body, and straight back against the balcony. Before he lost all sense of reasoning, Cleitus grudgingly pulled himself away from her kisses.

"Claudita, we must not. This is improper behaviour for two who are not yet married," Cleitus told her, quickly stealing a kiss as he finished his sentence. Now it was Claudita's turn to be heartbroken, but it was a look that Cleitus quickly recognized.

"No, no Claudita. Please, don't be upset.. What I meant was," he said, kneeling in front of her on one knee and pulling the ring out of the top of his robes," What I meant to say was… Claudita, I'm in love, with you, and I wish to spend my entire lifetime with you by my side. I wish you to be my wife, and I your husband, and I wish you to bear my children. I do not care if they are boys or girls, I only know that you must be their mother. Claudita, will you let me take you as my wife, will you marry me?"

Claudita was speechless. Never had she imagined that a proposal could be so romantic. She felt it was all too soon, but there was a strong connection with Cleitus, and she would serve him well as his wife. She nodded furiously, and bent down to his level.

"Yes yes.. A thousand times, yes Cleitus," she answered, leaning into him and kissing him deeply, a few stray tears flowing gently down her cheek. Cleitus rubbed them away with his thumbs, and kissed her again. He placed the ring onto her finger and picked her up without effort, placing her on a nearby lounge and climbing over her to meet her mouth with his.

"Is this still inappropriate behaviour, Cleitus?" she asked him, cautiously. He was a man with 10 years more experience on her. He stopped his assault on her mouth and looked down at his beautiful bride-to-be. Nuzzling his nose with hers.

"We must stop now. We both may want it, but not yet," he told her, kissing her again and helping her up. She held him tightly, and placed her hands through his long dark hair.

"I like your hair. It's very sexy. You're very masculine," she told him. He smiled at her.

"You have no idea," he said, and she raised an eyebrow. He cursed himself for saying such a thing in front of a woman, even if she was his future wife. Claudita smirked, and ran a hand down the length of his hard, muscled body, letting it come to rest on his groin and gently stroking him through the thin fabric.

"Yes, you are _all_ man, Cleitus," she told him, kissing him again, as the two headed back inside to make the official announcement.


	9. Chapter 9

True to his word, Alexander had prepared a wedding by the end of the week for his most loyal warrior, Cleitus, and his bride Claudita. It was a lavish affair, as it was also the wedding of a General's daughter. As Claudita walked along the aisle to greet Cleitus, she could not help but shed a tear. He stood so handsome in his white toga that came to just above his knee, with a golden sash around his waist. Claudita wore a long toga of emerald green, with a similar styled golden sash. Costas sat among the small amphitheatre near Olympias, and Alexander.

It was a short, yet beautiful ceremony, and Cleitus and Claudita were now husband and wife. They sat at the head of the table watching on as their friends and peers drank and danced.

"Claudita, my beautiful Claudita. I am so proud of you today," Costas told her, making his way across the amphitheatre to sit next to his daughter, "I love you so very much, and know that I shall always help you if ever you need anything. I have no doubt that Cleitus can provide for you, but I am your father and I worry," he told her, as he embraced his newly-wedded daughter.

Cleitus was doing the rounds and thanking people, in particular he headed in the direction of Alexander, who was slumped on some pillows with Cassander and Hephaistion, drinking wine. Cleitus bent down happily and greeted Alexander.

"I love you my little imp," he told him, kissing him once on the cheek, and then a second time on the mouth. Alexander pulled back from him slightly, and smiled.

"I love you too, Cleitus," he told him, as Cleitus tapped him lightly on the face, and sat next to him.

"I am a happy man. I've never felt such joy, Alexander. Look at her, Look! She is glorious, and she is all mine, forever," Cleitus smiled, taking a sip from his wine cup and staring across at his wife, who was now talking with Olympias.

"She is a beauty, Cleitus. A wonderful woman, and now all you have to do is bed her," Cassander joked. Cleitus smiled, briefly, then turned to Cassander.

"Do _not _speak of my wife in such a filthy manner, or you will be dining with Haedes instead of us tonight," Cleitus warned. Cassander knew he had crossed the line, and so held his tongue.

"Come now men, let us not argue. It is the wedding of Cleitus. Let us enjoy the rest of the party, while you and your bride absent yourselves," Alexander told his great friend. Cleitus nodded, and made his way across to his wife, who excused herself from her conversation with Olympias.

"Come now, Claudita. Let us retire," Cleitus said, taking hold of her hand and placing a delicate kiss atop her palm. She smiled, and nodded her head in agreement. The two said thank you to all for attending, and then made their way to Cleitus' house by chariot, which was just outside the city.


	10. Chapter 10

They exited the chariot, and Cleitus picked up his young bride, carrying her into the house, and to the bedroom. It was surprisingly exquisite. In the centre of the room stood a large four-poster bed, with red silk sheets and cushions adorning it.

"Alexander tells me your favourite colour is red," Cleitus said, as he carefully placed her down on the floor and encircled her waist with his arms.

"I thought that might have been a small detail that you would already know," she said, laying her head back onto her husband's chest. She knew what was to come from this moment on. They were going to be intimate, and surprisingly, it made her feel nervous. Cleitus started kissing along her neck, drawing her hair back to expose her flesh and delicately nibbling the skin. It made her moan softly, but she pulled away and turned to face him. She looked up at him with her green eyes, and backed herself further towards the bed. Cleitus walked backwards with her, and quickly reached out to hold her when she almost tripped on the edge of the bed. She stood in front of Cleitus, still looking up at him, and proceeded to unclip her toga from her shoulder. Claudita let it slowly fall to just above her waist, before letting it gently slip to the floor. She was nervous, and Cleitus could see it in her eyes as she stood naked in front of him, exposing her modesty for him to see.

Cleitus naturally let his eyes roam her body. It was even more perfect than he had imagined. Her breasts sat nicely atop her chest, and she had a relatively flat belly. She had beautiful, beautiful hips he noticed, and a wonderfully curvaceous figure. He felt a familiar stirring in his groin, but pushed it to the back of his mind. This night was going to be about his bride, his Claudita. It was not about him.

Sensing her over-exposure, Cleitus placed his hand on his shoulder and unclasped the buckle holding his white toga in place. He let it fall to the floor, and stood in front of his wife. Claudita's eyes widened as her new husband's body was exposed for her eyes to revel at. Never before had she seen a man's body in such a fashion. His body was incredibly tanned, no doubt from spending long days in the sun fighting for his land and King. He had large, strong, muscular arms and legs, and his chest was perfect. She cautiously placed a hand to his body and ran it along his chest. It was warm and hard beneath her touch, and he closed his eyes at the sensation of her hand on him.

Cleitus again picked her up and placed her carefully amongst the pillows on the bed. He then gently leant over her, easing her legs apart and coming to rest between them. He watched as she nervously bit her lip and looked to the side, away from him. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek and turned her to look at him, as he bent down and kissed her sweetly. Claudita melted into his kiss, and brought her arms up to his head, pulling him in deeper. Cleitus moved his hands to either side of her head and continued to kiss her. Her lips were so delicate, and he could imagine himself kissing them forever. She was wonderful, and perfect. Claudita slowly spread her legs farther apart, as she could feel Cleitus growing against her thigh. He stopped kissing her, and looked up into her eyes.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, purely aware of what her answer would be. She shook her head firmly then, after a few seconds, nodded slowly. Cleitus smiled sweetly down at his bride, and kissed her again.

"Please don't be nervous. I'll be gentle, I promise. I won't hurt you, Claudita. I could never do such a thing," he said, nuzzling her nose and kissing her forehead.

"How many have you been with, before me?" he asked her, knowing it was a bold question. Again, she shook her head.

"N…none," she replied nervously.

"Don't be scared my love," he whispered to her. Claudita looked up at him, curiously.

"My love?" she queried. He looked at her and smiled.

"Yes. I love you Claudita. I have done for years. In secret, for it was improper for me to reveal those feelings. I didn't want you to be forced into something, such as an arranged marriage. But the truth is, I'm in love with you, and I want to make love to you, my goddess," Cleitus told her. Again, without saying anything, she nodded, and kissed him.

"You are beautiful, Claudita. Those eyes, I wish our children to have those eyes. I wish them to have everything that is yours. Your smile, your nose..," he said, kissing the top of it, "You are too perfect for words,"

"I have my faults, Cleitus. But you, I grant myself very fortunate to have a soldier such as you as my husband. I wish us to always be happy, and I wish to make you happy," she told him, running her hands along his muscled back, "Please… make love to me. I want to feel your strength deep inside of me," she whispered into his ear, as she felt his erection grow harder against her inner thigh. She smiled sweetly to herself, for although she had never made love with a man, she was learning very quickly.

Cleitus' breath caught in his throat. His girl was indeed a goddess in disguise, to speak to him in such a seductive manner. He wanted to obey her every wish, to make her feel pleasure beyond anything she had experienced before. He was going to be her first, and only lover.

Cleitus kissed her lips firmly, and then moved his mouth to her neck, gently sucking on her throat. He heard her moan, as she closed her eyes to his touch. He then slowly moved further down her body, kissing her breasts. In those few moments, her nervousness had left her, as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. Cleitus looked at her, confused, but she smiled at him.

"Come here," she told him, as he crawled up towards her, kissing his way up her body as he did so, her stomach, and up to her breasts again. He brought his hands up, and as he gently nibbled one of her breasts and lightly sucked on her nipple, his other hand was playfully tugging on her other nipple, causing it to harden. The sensations that Cleitus was having on Claudita were overwhelming, but she couldn't wait any longer. She needed to feel him now. She pulled him away from his attack on her breast and up to her mouth, kissing him fiercely, and with such passion. Claudita tangled her fingers in Cleitus' long dark hair as she pulled him down to her. He brought his hands up to her sides and shifted her body directly underneath him amongst the silk pillows on his bed. She spread her legs further apart as he situated himself between them, and placed her hands on his shoulders. Cleitus looked down at her, and kissed her.

"This will hurt, my love," he warned her. She nodded, and smiled up at him.

"I trust you, Cleitus," she answered him, as he positioned himself at her entrance. She looked into his eyes as he slowly, gently pushed himself into her. She gasped, and gripped his shoulders with all of her strength. He was right, it did hurt, but she could feel him inside of her now, all of him. They were one.

Cleitus leant down and kissed his wife, after seeing the expression in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, concernedly. Claudita nodded, and brought him down for a kiss, before she whispered into his ear.

"Make love to me now, Cleitus. Please. Let me feel you," Cleitus obeyed his wife, and slowly pulled himself out of her, before pushing into her again. This time he noticed that she did not flinch, so he began moving within her. Instinctively, Claudita wrapped her legs around Cleitus' waist and began moving her hips in time with his. She had never felt anything like this before, and she was enjoying it, but she wanted more.

"Deeper, Cleitus," she begged, as he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply as he made love to her for the first time. He thrust himself into her over, and over again, building up a rhythm between the two of them. Claudita dug her nails into his back as he began to move faster and faster, picking up the pace. He was desperately trying not to hurt his bride, but it seemed that she was liking it that way. She was whimpering underneath his touch, which made him moan. She felt incredible, and he could see himself making love with her for the rest of his days.

Cleitus could feel that familiar stirring in his groin again, as he felt his climax nearing, but he didn't want it to be about him. It was supposed to be about Claudita, and her pleasure, not his. After a few more thrusts, he unexpectedly pulled out, kissing Claudita on the mouth. She looked at him, with a quizzical expression on her face. She looked down and could see that he was still hard, and throbbing.

"Why did you..?" she asked, breathlessly. He smiled, and kissed her again.

"Be patient. Tonight is all about you," he said, almost as out of breath as Claudita. He kissed her passionately on the mouth, before moving down to her neck, and to her breasts again, which had so far been his favourite part of her body for the evening. He gently sucked on one of her nipples, while massaging her other breast, before he swapped sides. Cleitus then kissed his way down her stomach, and along her pubic line. He gently placed a hand down onto her most feminine parts, and started stroking her intimately. He continued to kiss her as he gently slipped a finger inside her, then two, and began moving them. The sensation that Claudita felt was incredible, but she moved her hand to between her legs to take a hold of his, and move it away. She couldn't stand his teasing.

"Was I hurting you?" Cleitus asked, immediately placing both his hands beside her face to see any sign of pain. Claudita reached up and stroked his face, bringing him down for a long kiss.

"No. I just… don't like to be… teased," she said into his ear, as she raked her hand down his chest to his groin, taking his straining erection into her hand and stroking him. Cleitus gasped, and tightly gripped the bed sheets as his wife continued her teasing on him. After a matter of moments though, he regained his composure.

"Claudita, tonight is about you, my bride. I want you to enjoy the things I can do to you, the things I can make you feel," he said, as he made his way back down her body. This time, he didn't use his hands, he used his lips, and his tongue. He kissed the soft spot above her navel, and then went straight to her inner thighs, kissing his way up the soft pale skin until he reached his destination for the third time that evening. He caressed and nibbled on her most sensitive spot, causing Claudita to move her hands into his hair as his teeth gently grazed her sweet spot, suckling and kissing, and licking. She tasted like sweet honey.

"Cleitus… please," she breathed rapidly. Cleitus looked up at her, and saw an expression of pleasure. He watched as her breath came in short, quick gasps at the effect he was having on her. Like his bride, he couldn't take any more of the teasing, and moved along the length of her body, entering her again. He thrust deeper and deeper, and Claudita gripped his shoulders with such strength that he could feel her nails digging into his back.

Finally, after a few moments more he felt that familiar build-up and, kissing his bride passionately, emptied himself into her. Claudita followed her husband over the edge a few seconds after, as Cleitus lay himself down gently on top of her, as they both breathed heavily.

After a few minutes, Cleitus moved himself off of Claudita and pulled her in close to him, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, my Claudita," he told her, stroking her bare shoulder as she lay her hand across his chest, gently playing with the fine layer of hair covering his tanned torso. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh Cleitus, I love you too, so much," she whispered, leaning across him to place a kiss to his lips, "I've never experienced anything like that before. You were wonderful, my love,"

"I only wish I could've satisfied you for longer, it was your first time with a man," Claudita smirked at his comment.

"Yes, well, you certainly are all man, Cleitus. I fear if we had've been any longer, I would not have been able to last. But…," she said, as she moved across him, straddling his hips and slowly kissing down his chest, "Will you make love to me again. I want to feel you inside me again, Cleitus," Cleitus could feel himself harden again at her words, and so could Claudita, as she shifted herself across him, making him groan with pleasure.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?" She quipped, as the two made love for the second time that night.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Claudita was the first to wake. She could feel warm arms around her, and looked across to see Cleitus, who was still fast asleep. No doubt he was exhausted after last night, so she thought it best to let him sleep. However, she couldn't resist kissing his perfect lips. As she did so, she felt the arms tighten around her. Cleitus was waking up.

"I'm sorry, Cleitus, I didn't mean to wake you. You need your rest, but I had to kiss you,"

"I'm very glad you did, for I hope to wake up this way for the rest of my life, with the most beautiful woman in the world in my arms,"

"You flatter me, so, husband," Claudita quipped, removing herself from his embrace and pulling back the sheets on the bed. She picked up her robe from the floor and pulled it around her tightly, before making her way to the window and pulling open the wooden shutters, gazing out onto Cleitus' balcony and over the city.

"It is very beautiful here. I shall enjoy living with you," Cleitus removed himself from the bed and pulled on his own robe, before walking over to his wife and placing his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. Claudita brought her hand up and gently stroked his face, as she turned into him and kissed him deeply.

"So, what are our plans for the day, husband?" Claudita asked, as she headed away from the balcony window and over to the breakfast table, where a servant had placed a jar of water and a variety of fruits.

"Unfortunately I must meet with some of the soldiers. I don't know what Alexander has planned yet. But my sister Lanice can keep you company, if you would like that?" Cleitus asked his wife. Claudita nodded.

"Our first day together as husband and wife, and you're already performing your duties. I hope this isn't what to expect for the rest of our lives, Cleitus," Claudita quipped at him, giving him a small pout. That was an excuse for him to kiss her, well, it wasn't as if he really needed any excuse. She was his wife, after all.

After a few minutes of kissing, Cleitus pulled away from his wife as they both sat down to eat breakfast together.

Later that day, Claudita was walking with Lanice through the Forum, arms linked together as they spoke happily.

"I am so glad that my brother finally met someone as wonderful and beautiful as you. Now I have someone to spend time with, when you're not with Cleitus of course," Claudita smiled at her sister-in-law.

As they continued to stroll, they came across Hephaestion who was out by himself. Lanice was not particularly fond of the young man, he had always seemed to be the closest person to Alexander and had hindered her brothers' success in the cavalry.

"I must go, my dear. I shall speak with you later, if that is alright?" she asked Claudita. Claudita nodded her agreement as Lanice swiftly left.

Hephaestion smiled as he came upon Claudita, hugging her tightly and kissing her lightly on the cheek. He would be lying to himself if he wasn't a little disappointed that she had married Cleitus. The two had grown up together, and had been friends for a very long time. They even shared their first kiss together under an orange tree in the old grove.

"My beautiful, beautiful Claudita. How are you on this fine morning? Should you not be with your husband?" Hephaestion asked her. Claudita smiled at his compliment to her, and stroked his arm gently.

"I should be with him, always, but he is meeting with Alexander and the others. Why are you not there, Phai?" She asked, using her childhood name for him. Hephaestion shook his head.

"I chose not to go. I decided to spend the morning trying to figure out my taxes. Something very dull indeed," He told her. Claudita's eyes widened at this. She loved anything to do with numbers, and was keen to offer her services to Hephaestion.

"I can help you. You know how much numbers please me. Oh please, Phai. Let me help you," she asked. Hephaestion knew he could not say no to her, and nodded his head in agreement to her question. They soon linked arms and were on their way to Hephaestion's quarters.

Once inside, Hephaestion presented Claudita with a small goblet of wine.

"To celebrate your marriage to Cleitus," he told her raising the goblet and toasting to her. She did the same, and took a mouthful of the dark liquid.

"Thank you, Hephaestion. You know you don't have to do that," she told him. He nodded.

"I know, but I wanted to. Anyway, it is only a glass of wine. Now, would you like to help me get started on these taxes?" he asked her. Claudita's eyes lit up, and he knew her answer was yes.

After a solid hours work, Hephaestion observed that the soldiers would be breaking for a while, if Claudita wished to go and see Cleitus.

"I would love that. I shall come back here, I promise Phai. See you soon," Claudita embraced him, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. She casually strolled through the city and accepted congratulations from some passers-by, before she came to where the meeting was being held. Hephaestion was right. The men were indeed coming out, and Claudita was so pleased to see Cleitus walk through the stone door, she ran toward him and leapt right into his arms, catching him off guard as she kissed him deeply.

"Well, it looks like someone's pleased to see you, Cleitus," Alexander commented. Claudita smiled between her lifelong friend, and her husband. Cleitus was in no hurry to put his wife down, and Claudita was in no such rush to leave his arms.

"Has the counsel finished for the day, my love?" Claudita asked Cleitus. He shook his head, hoisting her up further so she wouldn't fall. She gave him a slightly disappointed look, but she understood. Alexander observed this, and felt a pang of guilt wash over him. He was, after all, the reason that this new husband and wife were not spending their first married day together.

"Listen, Cleitus. You're finished for the day. In fact, I don't need you for the rest of the week. Now, I suggest that you take this time to enjoy your beautiful bride," Alexander told him. Cleitus was about to protest, but then thought better of it when Claudita jumped down from him and discretely started to stroke him.

"Thank you Alexander. You are a wonderful friend," Claudita said, giving him an enormous hug and taking a hold of Cleitus' hand as they strolled back through the city.

"Home seems so far away. Do you know of somewhere closer where we can go, that's private?" Clauidta asked. Cleitus smirked, he knew what his wife wanted.

"I know a few private places, but I don't want to take you there," Cleitus told her. Claudita was a bit confused, but pushed that feeling to the side when she swiftly pulled Cleitus into a dark and deserted alleyway, just off the main forum.

"It's completely empty down here, there's an old building that used to be used by the local blacksmith. Everyone thinks it's an old wreck, but it's not. Alexander, Hephaestion and I used to come here when we were younger," Claudita explained, leading Cleitus down the alley way and past some old wine barrels before entering the old building.


	12. Chapter 12

Claudita was right. The place was empty, but it was also tidy. The perfect place for he and Claudita to be. She led him through to an old fireplace which had a luscious dark rug lying in front of it.

"What are we doing here? We could get caught, you know that?" Cleitus told her, trying to sound serious. Claudita didn't care. She was with her husband, and she wanted him right then and there. She didn't answer him, instead stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing him passionately.

"Claudita, what are you doing?" he asked her, this time wanting a response. Claudita pulled back from him, smiling.

"I want you to make love to me Cleitus. Right here, and now. I need you," she told him, moving back in and grabbing a hold of his toga in her fists, pulling him towards her and kissing him fiercely. Cleitus couldn't help but stumble a little, and he and Claudita ended up falling to the floor, and onto the dark rug.

"So that's a yes then I take it," Claudita smirked, leaning down on her husband's chest to unclasp his toga. Cleitus leant up and kissed her, before quickly flipping her underneath him. Her heart was racing. She could feel it pounding in her chest from the excitement and anticipation. This was so unexpected, and spontaneous. She liked it.

Cleitus lifted her toga from her ankles and slowly moved it to just above her waist, to allow him access. He ran his hands up her smooth legs, and onto her thighs, gently rubbing his thumb to her pelvis which he had learned last night drove her crazy. Claudita made quick work of his lower armory, removing it with ease to take him into her hand.

"Oh, Claudita," Cleitus groaned, as she continued to work on him. Before too long, Cleitus removed her hand from his erection and spread her legs wider, entering her in one quick thrust. Claudita leant her head back in pleasure at the feeling of Cleitus inside her. He began moving deeper and deeper inside, filling her completely. She loved being able to feel him inside her, completely. Cleitus looked down at his wife, and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Claudita, you're my life," he told her, as he started moving slowly inside her, continuing to kiss her lips, neck and breasts.

"Cleitus, I love you. I need you," she told him, before whispering, "Give me a child. Let me make you a father," Cleitus stopped moving altogether, and looked seriously into his wife's eyes.

"Are you sure, Claudita? Do you really want a child?" he asked her, slightly in disbelief that he was one step closer to his dream of becoming a father.

"Yes, Cleitus. I want you to give me a child," she told him. Cleitus smiled down at her widely, kissing her intensely as he began moving inside her again, faster and deeper and Claudita gripped his shoulders tightly and arched her back as her orgasm hit her. A few seconds later, Cleitus followed her over the edge as he emptied his seed inside of her. The two lay spent and exhausted on the rug in front of the old fireplace, listening to the sound of the people from outside.

"I suppose we should get up now, don't you think Claudita?" Cleitus asked, gazing across at his wife as he stroked her thighs. She shook her head.

"No, Cleitus. Please, can't we stay here a little longer? You have nowhere to be, and neither do I," she told him, before she quickly realized she did have somewhere else to be. Cleitus looked at her, and gently stroked her face.

"You have somewhere you need to be?" he asked, now disappointed. She nodded.

"With Hephaestion. I was helping him do his taxes before I came to meet you. He was the one who told me you were on a break, and I told him I'd go back to him. I promised," Claudita explained to her husband. Cleitus understood.

"Then go to him, help him finish his work. He'll need you," Cleitus told her, rubbing her face with the palm of his hand. She smiled brightly at him, and leant across him, kissing him deeply.

"I love you, you know that?" she asked. Cleitus smiled. He knew that she loved him. Claudita quickly adjusted her toga and straightened her hair, ready to leave.

"Are you going to stay here, Cleitus?" she asked him. He shook his head, and stood up, rearranging his own toga to make himself look like a respectable soldier. He held onto her hand as the two made their way out of the old blacksmith's house and back into the forum.

"I'll walk you there, to Hephaestion's," Cleitus told her. Claudita smiled, and linked his arm. She was so happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Once they arrived at Hephaestion's quarters, they entered the courtyard. Hephaestion was sitting outside with a goblet, reading a scroll. He stood up as he saw the couple enter the courtyard, and made his way to them.

"Claudita, Cleitus, how are you both? Cleitus, I didn't expect to see you here," Hephaestion said.

"I just thought I'd escort my beautiful wife," Cleitus told him, as he kissed his wife goodbye.

"I shall see you at home, Cleitus. I love you," she said, as she continued to kiss her husband. He nodded, and bid goodbye to Hephaestion and his wife.

As he strolled back through the forum, he ran into Alexander, Cassander and Philotas leaving the counsel.

"Cleitus, where is that beautiful bride of yours? I thought she was with you?" Alexander asked him.

"She was, however she had to get back to Hephaestion to help him with his taxes. She certainly likes numbers, my girl," Cleitus told them. Alexander nodded.

"Cleitus, I need to have a word with you, in private if that's all right?" Cleitus nodded his agreement and he and Alexander made their way back inside the counsel meeting area. Alexander motioned for Cleitus to sit down. He did.

"We're going to war with King Darius, and Persia. We leave at the end of the week," Alexander told him. He let the news settle in to Cleitus.

"That's fine. Of course we have to leave. I knew this was coming Alexander," Cleitus told him.

"Good. I was just letting you know. It's up to you how you break the news to Claudita, and if you ask her to come with us," Alexander said. Cleitus shook his head.

"I don't want her to come. I want her to stay here, with Lanice and Olympias, and her father. They can all take care of her. I don't want her to witness the things we do,"

"Claudita is a strong, brave woman. You need to give her more recognition for this, Cleitus. If you tell her not to come, you need to be prepared for the consequences. She won't be happy," Alexander said, gently.

"Alexander, please don't tell me how to speak to my wife. I don't tell you how to speak to your cavalry," Cleitus finished, standing and leaving the counsel room.

Later that evening, after dinner, Claudita was taking a bath when Cleitus entered the chamber. She quickly turned around in the large, silver bathtub. She was surprised to find it was her husband. He made his way over to her quickly and knelt down next to her.

"Cleitus, what's wrong my love?" Claudita asked him. He looked at her, smiling, as he stroked her arm. He took the sponge from her hand and slowly began to wash her back.

"It's nothing. I just needed to be with you," he lied, kissing her soft skin as he rubbed the sponge gently across her back. Claudita knew that was not the answer he should've given, and so asked again.

"Please, Cleitus. Tell me what's troubling you. I know something's wrong, I can sense it. Please don't lie to me," Claudita told him, as she turned around in the large tub to face him properly, letting the warm water move smoothly across her breasts, which of course Cleitus noticed. Cleitus lowered his head, and stopped sponging her back, he let the sponge drop back into the water.

"Hey, hey. What is it? Cleitus, please tell me," Claudita asked him, slowly stepping out of the bathtub and wrapping her body with a soft towel before kneeling down to her husband's level to sit with him.

"Cleitus, something's troubling you. I am your wife, please tell me," she asked him again. Cleitus looked up at her, with sad eyes, and she immediately reached out to hold him. He placed his arms around her tightly and held her.

"Claudita, I love you, I don't want anything to happen to you," Cleitus told her, as he continued to hold her. Unexpectedly, he collected her into his arms without effort and carried her through to their bedroom where he gently placed her down onto the bed. He removed the towel from her body and pulled the sheets back from the bed, helping her under the covers. He quickly removed his toga and armor and joined his wife, naked, in the bed, holding her close to him as he stroked her damp hair.

"Cleitus, please. Something is wrong. You need to talk to me," she told him. Cleitus knew that she was right, but it was hard for him to break the news to her.

"Alexander has given me the week off, I'm sure you remember," Cleitus began.

Claudita nodded, "Well… after I left you with Hephaestion, I went back to visit him and… he told me we're going to war with Persia at the end of the week," Claudita was taken by surprise.

"You're leaving?" she queried, unsure if she really wanted to hear the answer. Instead of responding, all Cleitus could do was hold her closer and kiss her forehead. In his silence, she knew it was true. Claudita slowly moved herself back from Cleitus, and looked into his eyes.

"I'm coming with you, of course Cleitus?" she asked. He shook his head, sadly.

"No, Clau, I don't want you exposed to the things we do. I don't want you to see the things that we see. It is better if you stay here, with my sister Lanice, and your father, and Queen Olympias to entertain you,"

"You feel that I need to be… _entertained_?" Claudita questioned, through slightly gritted teeth. Cleitus knew that he had gone too far, but hoped his wife would realize he had made a mistake. She did, but did not want him to recognize it. Claudita moved out of his embrace and turned her back towards him. Cleitus went to place his arms around her, and hold her, but instead she tensed up, and he knew better than to touch her if she was angry, even if they had only been married for a day.

"I may be a lot younger than you, Cleitus, but I am _not_ a child, and I despise the fact that you feel I must be treated as such. I am a strong and independent woman, and if I choose to come with you, then I will come. It is my decision to make, not yours, and I shall bear the consequences if there be such," Claudita finished. Cleitus agreed. It was useless for him to try to argue with her. He knew that she was right, and she was stubborn, so no matter what he said he would not make her change her mind.

For a few minutes, neither spoke, until Cleitus could bare the silence no longer and moved in towards his wife. He placed his arm to her waist, and gently pulled her into him. Claudita was reluctant, but gave in as Cleitus began kissing her neck softly, as he whispered to her.

"By Aphrodite and all the gods, I love you Claudita. I want nothing to happen to you. I need you. Is it selfish of me to want you all to myself, and to keep you safe?" Claudita turned around to face him, and looked into his eyes. How could she be angry with him? He was her loving husband. She immediately reached out to hold him tightly, and he responded, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"Cleitus, I am sorry. I just don't want to be apart from you, we've only just wed. Please, I can protect myself. Let me come with you," Claudita asked again. Cleitus knew that it was no use arguing with his bride, so he reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, you will come. But unless I am with the men at battle you are to remain in my eyesight at all times. I won't lose you Claudita," Cleitus told her, as he looked down at her sternly. She smiled cheekily.

"I only hope to be in your eyesight at all times. It will ensure that we can be intimate with one another more frequently," Claudita replied, leaning into him to kiss him deeply before pulling him on top of her.


	14. Chapter 14

It was almost 2 and a half months since all the men, and any willing women, had left on their journey to Persia to fight King Darius. Alexander and his men had fought at Gaugamela and Darius had retreated, only to be found dead a week or so later.

Once the men had returned from battle, the women, usually the mistresses of King Darius, would comfort them and tend to their wounds. Cleitus was extremely lucky and thankful that he had his wife to care for him. It made his wounds seem far more important.

One afternoon as the men were gathering in Alexander's quarters to discuss their next attack, Claudita was busying herself with a stroll through the city, which Alexander now conquered. As she stopped by a small fountain in the centre of the town square, she felt herself overcome with queasiness. She held her hand over her mouth in an attempt to not throw up.

"I need to get back," she told herself. One of Darius' mistresses Stolca, who was also a slave, came across Claudita seated by the fountain.

"Mistress Claudita? Are you not feeling well?" she asked her. Claudita shook her head.

"No. I haven't been well for some weeks. I think it's just exhaustion from the travel. Perhaps I need to lie down, and rest," She told Stolca. Stolca nodded her agreement.

"Please, let me help you mistress," Stolca offered, as Claudita stood from her position at the fountain. She had only moved a few paces before she felt herself falling to the ground. She had fainted. Stolca did not know what to do. Thankfully however, some passersby came across the unconscious Claudita, and helped Stolca carry her to her chamber in Alexander's quarters. A physician was sent for to examine Claudita.

The men, who were in counsel with Alexander, noticed that many people were rushing through the quarters with a great sense of purpose. Alexander himself stopped the meeting and allowed his men to leave. Cleitus immediately headed back to his chamber in the hope to be with his wife.

Upon entering the chamber he was greeted with Stolca and the physician tending to Claudita, who was laying on the bed.

"Ah, Cleitus I presume?" the physician asked as he entered the room. Cleitus nodded, and proceeded to rush over to Claudita.

"What happened? What's wrong with my wife?" he asked, as he sat beside Claudita on the bed, taking a hold of her hand in his. She smiled up at him weakly.

"Nothing a little rest won't be able to fix. I shall come back in a few days to see how everything's going, Claudita." The physician told her, as he closed his bag and left, with Stolca in tow. This left Cleitus free to ask Claudita what was wrong. Again, she smiled up at him, almost unsure of how to word her answer. She slowly propped herself up on the bed and Cleitus sat himself next to her.

"Please Clau, what's wrong, are you sick?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Not really, just sometimes I've been feeling a little strange," Clau admitted to him. Cleitus placed his hand on the side of her face and kissed her deeply, before resting his forehead against her and looking into her eyes.

"What do you mean 'strange'?" he asked. Claudita smiled at him, before taking hold of his hand again and placing it on her lower abdomen, and placing hers atop his. Cleitus still looked at her with a confused expression on his face. Claudita giggled shyly.

"I'm carrying your child Cleitus. I'm pregnant,"

Cleitus could not believe what he was hearing, as he held his hand to her abdomen.

"I'm going to be a father? Oh Claudita, you make me the happiest man alive. I love you," Cleitus told her, moving his hand from her stomach to kiss her deeply She leant back on the bed and pulled Cleitus down on top of her slowly. He carefully placed his body over hers and continued to kiss her passionately. Claudita started to remove his toga, by unclasping it from his shoulder and letting it fall to the floor so Cleitus was naked atop her clothed body.

"Should we be doing this, are you alright?" he asked, already concerned for his unborn child. Claudita smiled up at her husband.

"It's perfectly fine, now make love to me soldier."


	15. Chapter 15

A few more weeks after Claudita had found out she was pregnant, and she was already beginning to show. She was nearly 4 months pregnant and Cleitus couldn't get enough of her. Whenever they were together he was always touching her stomach in an affectionate way. Even when they made love, he loved to kiss her swollen belly and speak to their child.

On one particular morning Cleitus had risen early and kissed his wife as he prepared to meet with Alexander. Claudita remained in bed, feeling incredibly ill as Cleitus dressed.

"Cleitus," Claudita whispered softly, as he finished washing his face from the bowl. She tried to sit up in the bed, but was overcome with a fierce pain in her belly. Cleitus heard her wince, and immediately rushed to her side.

"Claudita, my love, what is it? What's wrong?" Cleitus asked her, his hands reaching for their child.

"Cleitus, no! It hurts, please… help me," she begged. Cleitus pulled back the sheets off of Claudita to reveal that her night dress was soaked in blood, and there was also blood stains on the bed.

"I'll fetch the physician," Cleitus said, kissing his wife on the forehead and rushing out the door.

"Don't leave me," Claudita sobbed, as she was hit with another sharp pain in her abdomen, and could feel herself losing more blood. Alexander was walking past her room and heard her sobs, he quickly rushed in to see what was wrong and noticed the blood. He rushed to her side and held her.

"By the gods, Claudita, what is happening?" he asked, as he held her tightly. Claudita continued to sob into him.

"The baby, Alexander, my child. Something is wrong," Claudita said, sobbing harder into him and holding onto Alexander more tightly. Alexander brought her face up to look at him.

"Be strong Clau, like I know you are! I love you, now you need to be strong," Alexander told her, kissing her on the forehead. A few moments later, Cleitus returned with the physician, who hurried to attend to Claudita. Alexander swiftly stood to allow the doctor access. He stood with Cleitus at the end of the bed. The doctor quickly examined Claudita, who was still losing blood and in pain. He tidied up the blood and got her to change into a fresh gown, as the stained sheets were removed.

"What's wrong with my wife?" Cleitus asked. The physician stood and made his way over to Cleitus and Alexander, his head bowed solemnly.

"Claudita has suffered a miscarriage. She has lost the baby, General. I'm deeply sorry, there is nothing I can do. Here is a tonic which she must take morning and evening. It will help with the pain. Once again, I am so very sorry," he said, as he closed his bag and left the room.

Alexander and Cleitus stood together in shock. Cleitus never thought that she could lose their child, and so quickly. Alexander placed his hand on Cleitus' shoulder, as Cleitus looked to the floor trying not to show his emotions.

"I'm sorry Cleitus, for the both of you," Alexander headed over to Claudita, who's sobbing had stopped and who was now laying back down in the bed wiping at her tear stained face.

"Clau, be strong. I'm sorry my love," Alexander kissed her forehead again, and left the couple. Cleitus quickly moved over to Claudita and pulled her to him, holding onto her tightly. He breathed in her scent and was overcome with emotion. He let a few tears fall.

"Claudita, oh Claudita. I never should have brought you here, for that I am sorry," Cleitus told her, as he continued to hold her. Claudita was silent. She was still in shock, and couldn't believe what had happened. Her child, _their _child, was gone. In an instant. It just didn't seem real.

"I'm tired," were all the words she could muster. Cleitus nodded and pulled back from their embrace.

"Then I shall stay with you," Claudita shook her head slowly.

"No Cleitus. I just need to sleep," she told him, with a sad and distant look in her eyes. Cleitus leant in and kissed her deeply before he stood to leave.

"The second I am free, I shall be back to tend to you," he told her, before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Once he had left, Claudita sank down lower in the bed and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders tightly. She still didn't know what she felt, all she knew was that she needed some sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Here is the next chapter in my story, I hope that whoever is reading it likes it and will review it :) To my two reviewers so far, britni1991 and Kathalla thank you so very much for your wonderful reviews, and please keep them coming.

******************************************************************

After a few hours, many had heard of what had happened to Claudita and Cleitus and were offering their sympathies. Hephaistion hadn't seen his dear friend Claudita for a few days, and decided to go and see if everything was alright. He approached her chamber and gently knocked on the door. There was no answer. He then tried to open the door, which was unlocked, and quietly entered the room.

"Claudita? Are you in here, it's me," he whispered. He searched the room but could not see her. He then noticed that the balcony door was open, so he headed across the room to see if Claudita was out on the balcony. She was. She was sat on a large pile of silk cushions, her long dark hair draped languidly over her shoulders

"Clau?" he whispered. She turned around to meet his gaze slowly. She had been expecting him, as he heard him call her name faintly when he entered the room.

"Hephaistion," she said, in a shaky voice. With that one word, she was undone. His sympathetic gaze lowered to meet hers, as he sat with her on the cushions and brought her to him tightly. Hephaistion stroked her hair and gently rocked her back and forth as she let fresh tears fall onto his chest. He whispered words of comfort to her.

"Oh Clau. I wish there was something I could do for you. It tears me apart to see you like this. Do you need anything, can I get you anything?" he asked her, pulling back gently to examine her face. She shook her head and proceeded to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. Hephaistion caught her hands in his and placed them in her lap before placing his hands on either side of her face and wiping her tears away with his thumbs. She noticed the way that he looked at her, for she had seen it from him on many occasions. He was her dearest friend, and they had a very close relationship. Hephaistion noticed how she was looking at him. Her watery eyes showing so much emotion. He was overcome with an intense urge to lean forward and kiss her. In this moment she was even more beautiful than ever. She was raw, and she was real. Claudita leant into him further, and Hephaistion found strength enough to pull away from her and hold her again.

"Claudita. I care for you so much. You and Alexander are everything to me," he told her. Claudita was somewhat confused by his quick move away from her, but then again she had been too overcome with emotion to think anything of it.

"Oh Phai, what did I do to deserve this?" she asked him, as she moved out of his embrace and stood, overlooking the balcony. He stood with her and moved to stand next to her.

"Nothing Claudita. You will make a fantastic mother. There will be more chances. You are still young, and Cleitus…," he paused, almost not wanting to finish his sentence as he looked out across Babylon, "well, he loves you. Anyone can see that," he finished, trying to hide the sadness in his voice. Claudita, however, was not fooled. She turned and held him, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and brought her to him.

"My Hephaistion," she whispered to him, and brought her face back from his ear to kiss his cheek tenderly. She saw him close his eyes at the touch of her lips on his face. Hephaistion was savouring the feeling, but he quickly opened his eyes.

'Yes, I am yours, Claudita," he replied. With his words, Claudita leant into him, placing her hand on his cheek. She gently licked her lips, and placed a kiss to his mouth. His lips were soft, oh so soft. She pulled back slowly to gauge his reaction and noticed that his eyes were still closed. She smiled softly at him, and traced his cheek with her thumb. Claudita leant in again, and placed another kiss to his lips. This time, Hephaistion responded, and moved his lips in time with hers as he gently brought her into him. He had always imagined being able to kiss her like this, without a care in the world. After a few more kisses, he pulled back from her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Claudita. That was extremely inappropriate of me. I apologise," he told her, turning again to look over the balcony. Claudita did not understand. She thought he had wanted this. She thought, no, believed that he wanted her.

"I don't understand Phai," she said. In truth, she didn't understand. She looked into his eyes again, and could see them starting to glisten with unshed tears.

"We can't do this," he told her, before he left.


	17. Authors' Note

Hi there everyone… Just a little authors note to let you know that I haven't forgotten bout the story, I've just had uni exams so haven't had any time to upload new chapters.. But don't fret, I shall be uploading some new ones very, very soon.. thank you all for your patience.. Jess xxxx


	18. Chapter 17

Claudita stood out on the balcony, even more confused. New tears began to form in her eyes as she sat herself back down on the cushions. She pulled a blanket from nearby and wrapped it around her shoulders, as she began to sob. She heard someone enter the room again, but she did not turn around. She could not turn around, in case she came face to face with Hephaistion. She could not bear to feel his rejection.

"Claudita? Oh Clau," came the voice of her husband, Cleitus, as he found her on the balcony. He dropped down to her level and brought her to him, holding her so tightly for fear that she might disappear. After a few moments of silence, he pulled back and took her face in his hands, examining her tear stained cheeks and watery eyes.

"I love you. I love you, and we will get through this Clau, I promise you. I promise you that I will give you a child," Cleitus told her, as he kissed her lips.

"Cleitus. I feel weak… and worthless. I didn't know I could be this fragile," Claudita told him, as she stared deeply into his eyes.

"You are beautiful, not worthless. You are tired, Clau. It has been an exhaustive day for you. You need to rest," Claudita nodded her head in agreement. Cleitus stood and bent to pick her up, carrying her to their bed he lay her down and removed her toga, before climbing into the bed beside her.

"I love you Claudita. I will do everything, and anything to make you well again," he whispered into her ear, as he placed his arm around her, bringing it to rest on her stomach. As his hand touched her abdomen, Claudita let fresh tears fall. She knew that he had wanted their child. Cleitus moved his hand from her stomach and placed it on her hip, stroking it lightly as the two drifted off to sleep.

Claudita did not leave their rooms for nearly two weeks, and she had not seen Hephaistion in that time either. She missed him terribly. She loved him. During that time her and Cleitus had been intimate with each other on numerous occasions, however it was different. Claudita assumed it was because she was still upset over the loss of the baby, she knew that Cleitus was thinking the same, except she couldn't help wondering if maybe there was something else.

Claudita dressed and left her chambers. Cleitus was away for a few days and she was almost glad of it. She was beginning to feel very differently towards her husband, ever since the day that she and Hephaestion had kissed. She needed to find him. She needed to talk with him. Luckily for her, as she was strolling through the city she came across Hephaestion reading by the fountain. As if sensing her nearness, Hephaestion turned towards her and closed his book. He looked at her and quickly walked away.

"Phai?" Claudita called after him. He did not turn around to acknowledge that he had heard her, and continued to walk into the city. Claudita found herself alone, and chose to sit at the fountain in the same spot as he had just left. She could still smell him: His masculinity. After a brief moment Claudita regained herself and decided to head after Hephaestion. Fortunately for her he had not made it very far and she found him outside a merchant store. This time, she decided to sneak up to him quietly, so he would not be able to get away from her so easily. She was able to walk right up to him before he noticed.

"Hephaestion?" Claudita said. He turned, quite surprised to see her. He was even more handsome than Claudita had ever realized, and she could feel herself blush. He was wearing his uniform, complete with breastplate, and his long hair was down, with a few pieces hanging in front of his face. Claudita instinctively moved her hand to place the pieces behind his ear, which produced a small smile on Hephaestion's face.

"Can we go somewhere?" Claudita asked him, hoping he'd agree. She could tell by his long pause that he was hesitant, but gave in and agreed.

Claudita led the two of them down an alleyway and out of the city, so as they would not be seen. She took him to an old abandoned hut that overlooked the city. Once inside, Claudita took Hephastion's hand. He was still hesitant to be alone with her, but his feeling soon subsided once he felt the warmth of her skin. Claudita turned to him and held both of his hands in hers.

"Please Phai, talk to me. It's only us now, it's only me. Why wouldn't you respond to me earlier? Why haven't I seen you?' she asked him, as she held his hands tighter.

"I have been busy dealing with Alexander and the soldiers. I needed to be away from you," Claudita loosened her grip on his hands and let hers fall to her sides. He looked at her with a mixture of pain and love, but Claudita couldn't understand.

"Then why are you here? Why did you agree to come with me?" she asked, as she sat down on a stone bench that was conveniently covered with an animal fur, making it softer for her. Hephaistion moved closer to her, and knelt in front of her, holding onto her hands again. Claudita looked away from him.

"You know why, Claudita. Surely you know how I feel for you now. How I have felt about you for my entire life," he began.

"Hephaistion.."

"No, Clau.. I need to tell you this. If you reject it, then I must learn to live with that, but I can not go on without you knowing how I feel for you. I…"

"Hephaestion, I love you," Claudita interrupted him. Hephaestion sat speechless. He had never expected her to ever say to him what she just had. It couldn't be true. Claudita knelt down from the stone bench and sat in front of Hephaestion. She could tell that he was in disbelief.

"I love you, Phai" Claudita reassured him, placing her hands on either side of his face and looking deeply into his eyes. With that, he was undone, and lent into her, kissing her deeply. This time, Hephaestion didn't hold back as he had done before. He had waited years to hear those words fall from her lips, and he was not going to let this moment pass hastily. Hephaestion held her head and kissed her with a fierce passion that he had kept inside for years. He loved this woman, with everything he was, he loved her.


	19. Chapter 18

Claudita reached up behind her and grabbed the fur from the stone bench, as she placed it on the floor behind her and leant back down. Hephaestion removed his armour and placed it on the floor beside them, before lying down between Claudita's thighs. They continued to kiss, as he made his way from her mouth, to her jaw and down to her neck, all the while removing her toga, as she proceeded to remove his remaining items of clothing until they both lay together naked on the floor of the hut. Hephaestion had incredibly broad shoulders, and he was incredibly muscular. Very different to Cleitus, Claudita noted. His lips were full and flushed from their kissing, and his thighs and buttocks were strong and soft.

"Claudita, I love you. You are beautiful to me, so delicate and vulnerable. I want to keep you safe." Hephaestion told her, as his lips met with hers again. As they continued to kiss and caress each other, Claudita felt Hephaestion's arousal against her inner thighs and her heart beat faster, knowing what was to come.

"Phai… Make love to me," Claudita said, almost pleading with him as she ran her fingers through his long hair and kissed him deeply. Hephaestion did not need her to ask him twice. He had waited too long for this moment and was not going to spoil it. He kissed along her neck before he locked eyes with her and stroked her cheek. Claudita felt him near her entrance, and looked into his eyes as he entered her deeply. Claudita took a sharp intake of breath and arched her back when she felt him inside her, and gripped his shoulders tightly. Hephaestion was a lot larger than Cleitus, and Claudita needed a moment to adjust to his size. He then pulled out of her and slowly thrust into her again. This time, Claudita felt more accustomed to him and began to move her hips in time with his as he started to move deeper inside her. Hephaestion making love to her was unlike anything she had experienced with Cleitus; it did not come close. Hephaestion was strong and passionate, yet ever so gentle with her.

He kissed her as she had always wanted to be kissed. She felt his love for her as he pulled her up and onto him, Claudita sitting on him as he sat upright on the floor – all the while still moving deeply inside her as she held him tightly and allowed him to kiss every inch of her exposed skin. She felt comfortable with Hephaestion, running her fingers through his long hair. The two could not get close enough to one another. Sitting in his lap with him inside her, Claudita found her body responding in the most pleasurable way to him. He was beginning to make her feel things she had not experienced with Cleitus. Hephaestion knew how to satisfy her. He gently lay her back down on the fur and began to move slower, and more steadily as he felt his climax approaching. He wanted to hold off and ensure Claudita's satisfaction first, so he began to gently tease at her most inner parts as he continued his movements. It wasn't long before Claudita kissed him strongly and moaned beautifully as she was overcome with an intense feeling of pleasure bleeding its way through her core. She shuddered softly as Hephaestion continued to satisfy her until he himself was filled with the same feeling, and allowed himself to let go inside of Claudita.

The two lay quietly on the fur as they got their breath back after their love making. As much as he wanted to stay with her like that forever, Hephaestion's mind soon began to wander to Cleitus – her husband. Claudita sensed the tension from him, and gently rubbed his chest as he lay next to her, eyes fixed on the roof of the small hut.

"Phai?" she asked him as he continued to gaze at the ceiling. He turned his head to look at her and pulled her into him tightly, kissing her forehead as she drew lines along his sweaty torso with her finger.

"I'm in love with you," was all that he could say.


	20. Chapter 19

As Hephaestion and Claudita lay in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Claudita could still feel the heat from their bodies – the heat from between her legs. Oh how she loved this man. It should only ever have been him but she was either too naïve or too confused to have ever admitted it before now. As she lay stroking his chest and listening to the stillness and gentle sounds of his breathing she leant up to pull him even tighter into her body. Hephaestion obliged, and pulled his strong arms around her more closely. He wanted to be with her like this always – he wanted her to belong to him. He wanted them to belong to each other; even though deep in his heart he knew that for many years he had already belonged to her. He placed a tender kiss to her forehead, and tried desperately to void his mind from drifting back to the present reality that Claudita was not his wife, but belonged to Cleitus. How he loathed Cleitus! He was a drunken imbecile of a man who flouted and flaunted himself amongst the soldiers at any party that he attended. Whilst Hephaestion did not know if Cleitus truly wanted the child that Claudita had been carrying, of one thing he was certain – Cleitus' love for Claudita.

"You mean everything to me, Phai. I want this with you, I want to be with you always," Claudita whispered gently, breaking the soldier out of his fixated trance on her husband. He sighed as he held her closer, moving his body to easily rest atop hers on the floor of the hut. Hephaestion stared deeply into the eyes of his beloved before he responded.

"You have always been with me Claudita. From the first moment we kissed in the Orange Grove when we were little – my heart has _always_ been yours. I am in love with you – with every breath that I draw and every thought that I have – you are always in my heart," he leant down to place a warm open-mouthed kiss to her mouth and gently parted her lips with his tongue. Claudita instinctively brought her hands up to wrap in his long dirty hair – unclean from the grit and grime of a warrior's life, and smelling faintly of sweat mixed with her jasmine scent. These kisses with him were more than anything she had felt with Cleitus. _This_ was what being in love was supposed to feel like. Being utterly enveloped and consumed by love, desire and need. Hephaestion was always the man for her, and from today he always would me.

"I want you to be my husband, Hephaestion. I want to have your child," she whispered against his parted lips. She felt him intake a sharp breath at her wish, and could feel his manhood begin to harden again against her stomach at her words.

"But Cleitus, Clau we need to be realistic – _he _is your husband, by law,"

"And _you_ are my husband by heart. Of the two – I know which one I choose to accept. We can be together, Phai. I will make sure of it. The day that you found me on the balcony overlooking Babylon – the day I lost my child… Do you remember how you spoke to me, how you held me? It only made me shed more tears – because I was imagining how it would feel to have a child with you. To have a strong child that looked exactly like you – a mirror image of his handsome father. You are a man of such respect and virtue. _You_ are to be the father of my children – no one else Phai. I know now that however great the loss of my child was, it is nothing compared to the pain I felt that day recognising that it was not yours."

As he heard her words Hephaestion leant down and brushed his lips against hers, placing his arms underneath her to pull her atop his lap. Without hesitation, Claudita straddled his lap as he gently pushed himself into her and began to make love to her again. He wanted so much to be the father of any children that she bore, and he was determined to give in to her every wish.

A few weeks later as Claudita lay in bed in her and Cleitus' chambers she turned towards the balcony and its open doors. She could hear the bustling of the Babylonian streets below and the chatter of people in the markets. She gently pulled herself out of her bed and pulled on her toga and sandals, placing her long hair into a twist and tying it with a small piece of ribbon at the base. She was heading out to meet Hephaestion at the small hut where they had first made love. She felt giddy at the thoughts of what was to come, and what he would do to her. Cleitus was away on campaign and was not expected home for a few more weeks. Although she was saddened to see him go, she was deeply happy that she would be able to spend more time with Hephaestion and hopefully begin to develop their relationship even further.

On her way to the hut she heard someone call her name. It was Alexander the Great himself.

"Alexander. What a pleasant surprise it is to see you, my friend," Claudita said as she extended her arms out to embrace her friend. Alexander picked her up and spun her, which cause quite a stir from many of the locals in the marketplace.

"Beautiful Claudita, how are you my queen?" he asked her, as he linked his arm within hers to take a stroll. Claudita was a little edgy as she politely upheld the conversation for a few minutes, before one of Alexander's guards interrupted the two of them.

"Claudita, please join me for dinner tonight. It would be my absolute pleasure for you to – and I insist that you come. Your husband is away so I know that you have nothing else to do," he told her, kissing her quickly before turning with his guard. Before he completely parted from her he leant in her ear and whispered.

"Hephaestion's waiting for you."


	21. Chapter 20

Later that evening Claudita was preparing for dinner in her chambers with the aid of Stolca, who had become quite a close friend of hers. Claudita like Darius' mistress as she possessed similar values to those of herself.

Stolca brought out one of Claudita's favourite dresses and laid it upon the bed as she helped her change into it. As she brought the dress up over her stomach, Stolca noticed a change in the body shape of her mistress.

"Mistress Claudita, when did you last bleed?" she inquired, glancing down at Claudita's stomach as she pulled the dress up higher and pinned it across her shoulders. Claudita looked at her with an expression of confusion and then realisation as it dawned upon her that she couldn't remember the last time she had her monthly cycle.

A large smile quickly appeared on the face of Stolca as she hugged her mistress.

"Congratulations to you mistress. It is a miracle. Your husband will be thrilled," she said, as she hugged Claudita tightly.

"Stolca, please – he cannot know. Not yet. I will be sure to tell him – just not now," Claudita informed her, speaking a little more sternly and authoritatively than she would have liked. Stolca nodded and finished with her hair as she announced she was ready to leave for dinner with Alexander.

On her way to the dining room Claudita pondered on what Stolca had asked her, and she knew that she was right. Stolca was always correct when it came to things such as this, and it scared Claudita. How could it happen so quickly? She wanted this – this child, _their_ child – but she didn't consider it possible to fall pregnant so soon. She must've had a look of confusion across her face as she entered the dining hall as Alexander immediately came over to her.

"What is it my queen? What have you seen?" he asked her inquiringly. Hearing the words of her dearest friend was all that she needed to break her out of her pensive trance. A smile lit up Claudita's beautiful face as she embraced her friend with an enormous hug.

"Everything is fine – perfect," she informed him, as he lead her out to the balcony overlooking the large gardens. The moon shone brightly in the sky and candles were littered throughout the garden on many spikes.

"This is beautiful Alex. Truly beautiful," she said wistfully as she placed her hands on the stoned terrace ledge and overlooked the candle-lit garden. One of Alexander's slaves brought them cups of wine on a tray, and Alexander took two of the three cups, offering one to Claudita. She was hesitant to take it, but could not refuse her friend. Alexander took a large gulp of his wine, as Claudita pretended to sip on hers, gently tipping some out every so often when his back was turned.

"There are three cups – who is the third for?" she asked him, motioning toward the lone cup sat on the tray of the outdoor lounge chair.

Claudita had a feeling that she already knew the answer to her own question, but felt the need for Alexander to confirm her suspicions. Given what he had said to her before she met with Hephaestion that afternoon, it was not long before her suspicions were confirmed.

"Ah Hephaestion, you are just in time. Claudita is already here, so the three of us can enjoy a lovely dinner together," Alexander hugged Hephaestion and motioned for him to greet Claudita. She hadn't mentioned to him that Alexander knew about them, at least she wasn't all that certain that he knew about them. Claudita tried to pull herself together and hug him as she always had – before she had inevitably given in to her deepest feelings for him. Hephaestion pulled her to him and she kissed his cheek, wanting so much to take his mouth with hers and kiss him as deeply as he had done to her earlier that afternoon. They hugged briefly, and Claudita knew that Alexander had noticed the brevity of their union – and the awkwardness that was given off of Claudita.

"Come my darling, let us eat. You must be famished after this afternoon,"

The three of them enjoyed a lovely dinner prepared by Alexander's own cooks and laughed about their childhood. They were onto another jug of wine, of which Claudita was trying her best to avoid drinking, when Alexander finally came to the topic of Cleitus.

"Cleitus is away for quite some time isn't he?" Alexander asked her. Claudita played with the lip of her wine cup before she answered him. Her hand subconsciously went to her belly, and she left it there comfortingly. She nodded.

"Yes, he is. I miss him," it was the truth. She did miss him. His company was lovely, and he was a nice man – but she no longer felt any love for him. It was all for Hephaestion. When the words had left her lips, she noticed Hephaestion dip his head. She wanted immediately to go to him, wrap him in her arms and tell him that her heart belonged entirely to him. That whilst she missed her _legal _husband, Hephaestion had her completely.

"I know you do. But still, let's not be ignorant here," at these words he dismissed his servants and made sure that the three of them were entirely alone, "I know you two. The three of us have been friends for our entire lives. Do you think I haven't noticed?" Alexander asked her, smiling in her direction as she held his gaze. She shook her head.

"Alexander, I don't understand what you're saying. What have you noticed?" Claudita asked, mindful of what he may or may not know. As if he picked up on where the conversation was leading, Hephaestion stood from his seated position next to Alexander and walked over to Claudita, kneeling down at her side and taking her hands in his as he stared deeply into her eyes.

"I'm in love with Claudita - is that what you want to hear Alex? We're in love with each other. I would do anything in the world for this woman -"

"And I would do anything in the world for him. I am his," Claudita finished. Hephaestion smiled up at her, and leant up to capture her lips in a deep kiss. Alexander sat back in his chair at the head of the table, a smug smirk painted across his face. He nodded approvingly.

"I knew it. You two have never been able to keep anything from me – _never_," he told them, as he stood and made his way toward the couple who were now stood away from the table.

Claudita shied away from the hold that Hephaestion had on her and slowly backed herself out onto the terrace, away from the two men. Hephaestion looked at her disappointingly, as if he had hurt her by offering his confession of love in front of Alexander. Alexander smiled and shook his head, arms outstretched to hug his dearest female friend.

"No, Alex," Claudita said, the shakiness and fear evident in her voice as her back met with the stone balcony of the terrace. Alexander slowly continued his approach of her, but was stopped by Hephaestion who stretched out his hand to pull him back. As Claudita stood on the edge of the terrace she felt tears forming in her eyes that quickly spilled onto her cheeks. Before he could stop himself, Hephaestion gently pushed Alexander aside and pulled Claudita to him as she softly began to fall to the floor. Her body was racked with sobs as he held her and kissed her forehead. He placed his hands on her cheeks and desperately tried to wipe away the tears that fell onto her delicate face. Despite his ecstatic mood Alexander knelt down beside Hephaestion and Claudita allowed herself to be transferred from the arms of her lover to the arms of her friend.

"Shh Clau. What's with the tears?" Alexander asked her, stroking her hair as Hephaestion rubbed her shoulders to try and ease the coolness of the night air that whispered past them. After a few moments her sobs subsided and she slowly pulled herself together. Alexander gently let go of her and waited patiently – as did Hephaestion – for her to answer.

"Please don't tell Cleitus. I will do anything. I will give up _anything_ if you can hold onto this. _Please_ Alex, _please_. _We_ need Hephaestion. I love him, Alex," Claudita pleaded with her friend as she wiped her tears and gave a watery smile to Hephaestion. For the second time that night, she let her hand fall to her lower abdomen, rubbing it gently.

"Claudita, I love you both. Hephaestion has never been able to keep things to himself when it came to you, _never_. But this time he did. That's when I knew that something was happening between the two of you. Finally, after all of these years! The two people that I love most in the world are happy with each other. How could you ever think that I would be angry, or displeased by this? I am only so deeply sorry that I encouraged the marriage between you and Cleitus. He is a good man, and honorable man but – he is no Hephaestion," Claudita blushed at Alexander's last statement. He certainly was no Hephaestion, in so many regards. Alexander smiled at her, and kissed her forehead. Hephaestion smiled at Claudita after hearing Alexander's speech, but he couldn't help holding on to a mere word that Claudita had spoken only moments ago. He picked up her hands and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply and holding her tightly for fear that if he let her go, this would all be a dream. But still, that one word was playing on his mind.

"I shall leave you two alone. Please, come back in and join me shortly. We have much to discuss, and I don't want either of you to leave out anything," Alexander told them, kissing them both before he happily danced back inside, summoning his slaves for some fruits.

Claudita braced herself gently and began to stand, as Hephaestion helped her to her feet. She wrapped her arms around him, content to be in his arms. Content to feel his strength and smell his masculinity.

"Clau?" Hephaestion attempted softly. She gazed up at him through wet dark lashes and smiled.

"What did you mean when you said '_we'_ need Hephaestion? Did you mean that you and Alexander need me?" he asked her, hesitantly. It would have been so easy for Claudita to say 'of course that's what I meant', but her mind was far from being rational at that point and it took her longer to answer than she had hoped. When she was silent a little too long, Hephaestion pressed her again, "Clau? What is it?"

She shook her head, in answer to the question he had asked if it was both her and Alexander that needed him.

"I… I love you Phai," she told him, kissing him deeply before building up the courage to finally answer his question. Hephaestion rubbed her arms encouragingly as she looked up into his handsome face. The tears began to form in her eyes again, and Hephaestion was confused – and more than a little worried when she wouldn't answer him.

Slowly, Claudita brought Hephaestion's hand to her stomach and placed his large palm across the span of her lower abdomen. At that simple touch his mind was abuzz with what she was trying to express to him. She couldn't be -? No, it wasn't possible. Was it? His hesitance to acknowledge what Claudita was conveying to him, and the confused expression painted across his face was enough to cause her tears to come to the surface again. She quickly pulled herself away from him and ran from the terrace back into the dining room and straight through Alexander's grand abode until she reached her quarters.

She pulled open the heavy door to her bedroom and slammed it shut. Thankfully Stolca was out with the other mistresses so Claudita was able to be alone. She walked over to her large bed and draped herself across the large cushions, letting the tears come. It wasn't long before she heard her bedroom door swing open and close heavily behind whoever had opened it, and within an instant that person was climbing onto the bed next to her to pull her tightly into them. Claudita recognised the strength and softness of the arms wrapped around her body, and the scent of the owner. It was Hephaestion.

As hard as she tried to push him away from her he kept his grip on her body, and she knew it was hopeless to try and move away. He was a strong soldier, and at that moment she was a vulnerable and fragile woman. Hephaestion kissed her neck and tried to turn her face to him so he could claim her mouth. She wouldn't let him, and he allowed her to pull away from him – but only for a moment. She settled herself onto her back and Hephaestion took this opportunity to gently ease himself on top of her body, pinning her hands above her head with one of his large palms as he looked down upon the woman whom he adored and desired with everything that he was.

"Claudita," he finally spoke barely above a whisper, and she turned her head away from him. She felt ashamed.

"Please, leave me," she said, not bothering to try and fight being pinned underneath his body. Hephaestion shook his head.

"No. Never! I will never leave you, Clau. You are my world. Please. I apologise for my actions earlier. It took me far too long to realise what you were trying to tell me and I know that is the reason you fled. Please Claudita – you have to know how in love with you I am. I am here, and I am not leaving. I want you to tell me what you were trying to before – I want to _hear_ the words Claud," Hephaestion told her as he gently let go of her hands, praying that she wouldn't force him off her and order him to leave.

With her hands now free Claudita was able to wipe the tears off her cheeks with the back of her hand before gazing at the strong handsome man who lay above her. In the candlelight she could see his eyes held so much expression and were pleading with her. She could see the love for her in those deep eyes and knew that he spoke the truth. He wanted her to speak the words. She brought her hands up to cup his face and kiss him deeply. Hephaestion leant into the kiss and began to slowly remove her toga from her shoulders, letting it fall down across her breasts before he removed it completely. As he was only wearing a plain white toga Claudita was able to easily rid him of his clothing and the two soon lay naked together amongst the large silk cushions. In this light Hephaestion was able to notice that her breasts were fuller than they had been weeks earlier. He thought that he was aware of her body, knew every inch of skin, every marking as if it was his own. How could he have missed this earlier in the day? How had he not noticed that her figure was slowly becoming more womanly, more beautiful? Was that even possible? He felt that he knew, but he wanted – _needed_ – to hear her speak the words.

Claudita rubbed his cheek as he gently kissed her. She felt that now was the right time to replicate what she had done earlier. She picked up his right hand that was trailing across her side and brought it again to her stomach, placing her own hand atop and pressing them both into her abdomen. This time Hephaestion reacted how he should've in the first instance. Tears came to his eyes as the realisation finally came to him.

"I'm having your child Phai. You're going to be a father," as soon as the words had fallen from her lips Hephaestion let his tears fall. He was so happy. This was how his life was supposed to be. Claudita was the woman who was meant to carry his children. She was always meant to be the mother to his children – never anyone else. He kept his hand in place and kissed her with a fierce passion. Claudita felt her own tears of happiness mingle with his as their faces collided with one another.

"You're having my child. _We're_ having a child Clau. Do you understand how wonderful this is? I have always wanted this. You're having my baby," This time he moved his hand from her abdomen and rolled her onto her back. At his movement, Clau could feel his erection against her thigh as he moved between her legs. He kissed her again and she allowed his tongue entry into her mouth as the two kissed hungrily, passionately. Claudita rolled her hips up to his, pressing them against his manhood. She wanted him to make love to her, but Hephaestion had other ideas. He gently started to kiss down her body – beginning with gentle soft nips to her jaw, then her neck. He trailed kisses between her breasts and gently brought her nipples to a peak, placing them into his mouth one at a time before he made his way lower. Claudita put her head back amongst the cushions and brought her hands into his dirty hair. She was expecting him to work his way to the junction of her thighs, to her sweet intimacy, but he left soft kisses along her stomach – and that's where he stayed. He placed a soft tender kiss to her lower abdomen, and began to speak to their baby.

"Hi son. I am your father. I love you, and I can't wait to meet you. Your mother is the most special person in the world to me, and I need you to be good to her. When you start getting big inside her be gentle with her. I can't let anything happen to you son, or to your mother. I love you," he finished, and placed a tender kiss below Claudita's navel.

"Son?" Claudita queried, raising her eyebrow. Hephaestion smiled widely at her and worked his way back up her body, kissing her hotly.

"I have a feeling,"


End file.
